Things Can Improve
by whenaspritemeetsaunicorn
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to know when to call it quits. Galina Reznikov is in a tough situation-she's distant from her husband Dmitri, but they have children together and she can't imagine them being apart and hurting their boys in the process. She seeks out her close friend Gloria for help and is inspired to make her life a lot better. Songfic oneshot!


**Happy Birthday, Amy! Have a great day!**

_It sure gets quiet_  
_When the kids go to bed_  
_We sit here in the silence_  
_Putting off what must be said_  
_I read a book you watch TV_  
_As our love dies quietly_  
_I'm so sad I don't know what I just read_

The only sound Galina can hear in her home is the television, even though she's told Dmitri to turn it down a dozen times. She's trying to read her favorite book and their children are sleeping. She's sick and tired of going down there and hissing at him again. He won't listen; he never does. Dmitri just rolls his eyes and waves her away. It's not surprising-Galina has overheard him telling his mob friends that she talks too much and bosses him around all the time-but it still hurts her, deep down.

She used to sit on the couch and read beside him as he watched the news and they'd comment to each other about what's been going on lately-in her book and in the real world- but that was when they'd first gotten married. Now, twenty-three years later, it's not interesting to talk to him anymore. Not even about the kids-he's too irresponsible with them, while she's too strict. He thinks his job is better than hers. He can get along with more people than she can. He expects her to be perfect, but she isn't. Galina does all the cooking and cleaning, all the mom things, and just when she's sitting down to relax, he needs her to do something else for him. Dmitri's such a man-child and she can't stand it. They married too young, she was forced to grow up quickly in order to move to America with him, and he apparently got a pass from God to act like the same desperate hamster he was back in Russia.

She's tried to tell him numerous times about the seven-year-old blonde girl trying to steal pastries from the market when she's not looking until she'd finally had a talk with the youngster and found out little Nicky Nichols is actually starving because she ran away from home. Not his child, but it's her story and he should care, because she's telling him something interesting. He'd showed up for Vasily's rugby tournament to her amazement-he's always so busy, he even forgot their wedding anniversary-but throughout the whole game, he acted like one of those spectator parents everyone hates-the kind that screams at the ref, the coach, and even Vasily's teammates, about what they're doing wrong. Galina wanted to just hide in a hole from the shame of it all, but she'd tried her best to ignore him. Vasily, bless his heart, barely noticed. He's way too focused on his classmate Lida these days to pay attention to his parents. Dmitiri doesn't often remember to pick up Maxism and Vasily from school, so their oldest has to do the job. Yuri must have gotten his responsible traits from his mother and Galina is thankful for that, but she just feels bad for always asking him when it should be Dmitri's job if she can't do it.

_Somebody should leave_  
_But which one should it be_  
_You need the kids and they need me_  
_Somebody should leave_  
_But we hate to give in_  
_We keep hoping somehow we might need each other again_

"I want a divorce," Galina states, stirring her straw through her vodka soda with ice. It's the afternoon and probably not the best time to drink, but she doesn't care. She and her friend Gloria are having lunch together while the children are at school and she hasn't kicked back like this in so long, it seems. She's not usually one to be so outspoken about her failing marriage, but she trusts Gloria not to judge her in any way.

"Really? I thought you and Dmitri were doing pretty well..."

"Oh, no, I don't think there was ever any romance there at all. When we met, there wasn't much to him, I thought I'd grow to love him, but alas, I never did. He gave me three children, so at least he's good for one thing. I adore my babies to the ends of the earth! It's just...he doesn't have any spark with me! He doesn't even act like a good _friend_ or _co-parent_," Galina stresses. "Every time he speaks to me, he sounds like an idiot who doesn't know what the hell to do about anything! He doesn't bother to pick up the slack. He's lazy, boring, and...highly unattractive. The last time we had sex was when Maxism was conceived. Six years and nine months ago! That was hate fucking, we were fighting! There's no intimacy and cuddling between us, period! He is a pillow. I can't deal with it anymore!"

Gloria sips her drink and shakes her head while pursing her lips, appearing to feel sorry for Galina. "Well, lo siento," she apologizes. "I wish I could advise you to just kick him out, but I understand why you may not want to...your sons, right?"

Galina nods and then groans while putting her hand over her face. "They're the only reason why I stay with that хуесос! You know what Healy told me when I tried to get some counsel from him? He just said I should try seeing me what made me fall for him at first or some bullshit like that! Pressuring me to stay with him and berating me for not wanting to...and then took his anger at his mail-order bride out on me!"

**cocksucker**

Gloria wears a sympathetic smile and pats Galina's hand fondly. "That just shows what a lousy idiot he is. So don't listen to him." The younger Hispanic lady scoffs. "What does he know about women's emotions and how hard it is to be a mama sometimes when you got no husband's support, huh?"

"Whatever, I don't need him. I have help...from you, Diane, Karla, sometimes even Blanca and Diablo...speaking of those two, I know they're a whole different ballgame and get action twenty-four-seven, but they love each other so much and I wish Dmitri and I had that."

"Yo sé," Gloria murmurs. "Hey, but I understand where you're coming from about feeling like you want him around more, like emotionally. It's nice to have friends and all and of course, your boys are precious, but it's always special to curl up with somebody and call 'em your own." A sad look shows itself in Gloria's brown eyes. "I'mma just say it. You deserve a better man, Galina."

**I know**

"I do," Galina agrees strongly. "It's just hard since we have a family together, raised three boys-"

"Sounds like you did most of the bringing up! He's cruising through life like he's still in fuckin' college. Are you sure Pavel was the loser?"

"I wanted to leave Russia for America, he didn't unfortunately, but I must say that he was a lot hunkier than Dmitri," Galina admits.

"Well, you don't need an hombre, but I was just sayin' it's okay to be a single mom. I been that way for a while now. I consider my kids, myself, y mi tía Lourdes a complete family."

"I don't have my mother, unfortunately...or my aunt. They need their father. I don't give two shits about him, but I need to think about what's best for our sons."

"If you get into any screaming matches, that ain't good for nobody so small who doesn't understand why their parents are fighting loudly. Children sense tension...I should know," Gloria murmurs.

"So do I! We're not loud at all, we're actually silent as church mice. I'm aware that's also a sign of anger and could make our cherubs think something is seriously wrong, but they've never said anything about it. Over the past few months now, I've wanted to invite Nicky over to play with Maxsim, but her parents are always arguing and I don't want her to see that Dmitri and I are the exact same way."

"So maybe a divorce is best."

Galina sighs tiredly. "Yeah..."

"How's Nicky, by the way? I'm sure you're finding her the cutest clothes at the mall and getting your nails done..."

"Oh, of course!" Galina chuckles, thinking of the spunky little girl. "She loves spending time with me."

"I'm sure!"

_You say goodnight and turn and face the wall_  
_We lie here in the darkness and the tears start to fall_  
_If it was only you and me goodbye might come more easily_  
_But what about those babies down the hall_

Galina's depression sinks in further as she rests in bed next to Dmitri, who isn't even facing her. He just mumbles a _Dobroy nochi, Galya _and falls asleep. She cries as she thinks of becoming a disappointment to her boys by ending things with their father. She can't help that she feels so empty inside with Dmitri ignoring her constantly. Even if he's sweet to her, which is so rare, she's not connected to him emotionally at all.

**Good night**

One day, though, she's had enough of this. "Okay, I can't take it anymore, Dmitri," she blurts out in the middle of their living room, standing in front of the blaring television. She shuts it off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" he protests.

"I don't give a shit." He starts to get up, but she pushes him back down onto the couch. Twiddling her thumbs and clasping her hands together in front of her, she continues. "I can't...this is hard, but I need to be honest with you...we shouldn't be together anymore. We're not a good pair."

"What?" Dmitri nearly shouts. "How can you say that? We love each other!"

Galina shakes her head. "No, we don't. You're sick of me-"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. Don't lie to me, I can sense it! I know we made marriage vows, but we don't work as husband and wife. I do everything here, and you do _nothing_! All you did was help me create the boys. I'm grateful for that, but you're useless around the house otherwise. You're not exciting in bed either."

"Galya, I can improve!"

"No!" she shouts, pointing her finger at him. "Don't you _Galya_ me. You're no kind of spouse to me, or father to our boys! You think you can just let life pass you by without showing any kind of love to us? Well, you're a hundred percent wrong! You couldn't even bother to remember the date when we got married or how long ago the ceremony was!"

"Come on...you know how much this family means to me!"

"You sure as hell don't show it. You don't respect me and I want you out!"

"At least let us tell the boys together," he says defeatedly.

"Fine," she mutters stiffly.

_Somebody should leave_  
_But which one should it be_  
_You need the kids and they need me_  
_Somebody should leave_  
_But we hate to give in_  
_We keep hoping somehow we might need each other again_

"What? No way!" Yuri exclaims, bashing his football into the palm of his hand.

"I can't believe this," Vasily says distastefully.

"You don't love us anymore?" Maxsim asks in his babyish voice.

"Of course I do!" Galina assures him strongly and Dmitri nods in agreement. "Just because your father is moving out and he and I are getting a divorce, doesn't mean his adoration for you has disappeared."

"Yes, I can still see you boys once every Sunday," Dmitri puts in. He widens his arms. "Bring it in, guys, come on."

Galina gives him a tight-lipped smile as all three of their boys huddle close to him and he hugs them just before leaving the house. That night, they're in a solemn mood. She isn't sure when things will go back to normal between them.

Maybe never.

Five years later, though, Galina has finally moved on with Dmitri's brother Pavel, of all people. She hadn't expected that to happen, but thanks to some clever little matchmakers, the children who come to her bakery frequently who chat with Nicky often, it did. Galina had adopted Nicky when she was eight and Tricia Miller as an infant. The tiniest of the blondes is four now.

Galina rolls over in bed, thinking of her wonderful life. It's just a typical Saturday morning, like any other. So, as she lays in bed thinking and staring at her sleeping husband, little Tricia bounces into the room and flings herself into Galina's arms before she can say a word.

"Mommy, get up! Make waffles!"

"Okay I will, honey!" Galina laughs quietly as she gets out of bed. "Shh, Daddy's sleeping!"

"Sorry, Mommy!"

"It's okay. Now, we get the first waffles. The early bird catches the worm, after all!"

Tricia giggles as Galina prepares the mixture.

"What do you want to do today, baby?" she asks, ruffling Tricia's hair.

"I wanna ride my bike around Central Park and play with you and Daddy and Tricia and Yuri and Max and Vasily and Ilya," Nicky interjects as she staggers into the kitchen with her pajamas on and her blonde hair a mess. No surprise there.

"Yeah!" Tricia happily agrees, jumping up and down. "Yay, yay, yay!"

"Family fun day. All right, what do you say about a picnic as well, and Mexican takeout?"

"Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaah!" the girls cheer together.

"I sure hope Vasily and Yuri can spend one day without Lida and Sparkle Tits," Galina mutters to herself. "All, right, girls, here's a waffle for each of you. I need to call Natalya Chekova, hold on just a second."

"Strawberries, whipped cream..." Nicky is saying as Galina picks up the phone and dials the number of her Russian best friend. The phone picks up on the first ring.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Natalya, it's Galina."

"Hey, what's up, girl?"

"We Reznikovs are having a family day, which means Yuri and Vasily can't sneak away to hang out with your children."

"Hm. Sounds like a plan. Everyone needs a family day once in a while."

Galina starts laughing because right at that moment, her two oldest stumbled down the steps and stare at her, open-mouthed. _"Mom_!_"_ they both complain.

"Just go eat your waffles," Galina tells them while holding the phone away from her mouth. Then, she continues her call to Natalya.

"Lida was planning to take Vasily out for a ride to the city with some friends, and Mila wanted to watch a scary movie with Yuri, but I guess those plans will have to wait. I'm going to be their date for the day, then," Natalya decides.

"Tomorrow, those dates can happen. Okay, see you soon for a girls' night with Gloria, Blanca, Karla, and Diane...and my sister Luda is coming out in a few days with her son Ilya, so she'll be joining us."

"Yay! See you later, Galina!"

"Ta ta for now!"

Galina hangs up the phone and wraps her boys up into a hug as they groan.

"I was going to go to my first triple date in the city!"

"I was going to protect Mila from all the scary parts of that new thriller coming out, _Freaks Come Alive_!"

"Guys, come on. I arranged it with Natalya and we agreed you guys could go out tomorrow instead of today. We haven't had a family day in so long. Your father's been busy, and you two are on Spring Break, which means no homework! I feel like you two haven't talked to me in ages. How is senior year, Vasily? Do you have senioritis? Oh, and Yuri, you're gonna be out of college next year! Oh, my babies!" Galina sobs, hugging them tightly again. They relax in her arms instantly.

"Aw, Mom, we'll be okay! We get the whole week with you, see? We don't have to spend all our time with our significant lovers. I can spend time with you and Uncle Pavel and my little sisters, right, Yuri? I mean, it's the least I can do for them. They helped me out when I got my heart broken, and they helped you figure out where Lida was that night with that awful ex of hers," Vasily says and gives Galina a giant hug.

"Don't fall for it, V," Yuri mutters, rolling his eyes and walking away.

"Ah-ah-ah, you come back here, young man," Galina scolds him, pulling him back by his shirt.

"Sorry, Mom," he says, giving her a hug.

"That's better." She pats his back. "Now, you two, get your lazy father and brother up!"

"Mama, they not lazy!" Tricia blurts out.

"Uncle Pav just worked too hard," Nicky chimes in. "Also, Max...yeah, he _is _like a lump on a log!"

"I was kidding." Galina chuckles.

A few minutes later, her new husband is being pulled down the stairs by Yuri and Vasily, and Maxism is latched onto his oldest brother's back. It's actually a funny sight to see, and Galina covers her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"Good morning, Daddy!" Tricia squeals cheerfully, running up to him and hugging his legs. He groans as he bends down and picks her up.

"Aw, man, you're getting so big, little T! Pretty soon, I won't be able to call you little anymore!"

"Don't worry, Daddy, I'll always be your little princess," she assures him.

"Yeah," he agrees, and sets her down. He gives Nicky a hug and walks over to Galina and kisses the top of her head. "Morning, babe!"

"Good morning. We're having a family day today. I hope you can join us," she says, wrapping her arms around his torso as he gets his food.

"That sounds wonderful!" he crows. "My boss didn't give me anything to do for Spring Break except write a report, but I'm holding off on that until tomorrow."

"Oh, good, I'm so glad," she says thankfully as he gets out of her hold and sits down.

"So am I," he concurs, patting her hand.

"Yummy! These waffles are delicious!" Nicky cries happily.

"Yuri hates waffles," Vasily states, laughing as Yuri wolfs the whole thing down in one gulp.

"And Vasily eats like a bird," Yuri shoots back, stealing his younger brother's plate away just as he's about to take his second bite.

"Aw, come on!" Vasily shouts, chasing him around the house. "Don't you dare eat my food! I swear to God, if you take one bite, I'll tell Mila you still watch those stupid porn videos!"

"_I pretend the girls are Mila all the time_!" Yuri screams shrilly.

"Somebody should record this stuff and put it on YouTube," Galina murmurs, leaning her head on Pavel's shoulder.

"Yup, the eldest Reznikov brothers battling it out for the five thousandth time in a row," he agrees, laughing.

They're finally packed for the picnic at one, and they put Nicky's bike on the bike rack on the back of the van. Tricia sits between her sister and the youngest of her brother in the very back, and the three of them are singing "Baby One More Time" as Pavel drives to Central Park and takes hold of Galina's hand. She looks out the window and they both hum along to the lyrics her kids are singing. She soon thinks of a car ride game they can play.

"Hey, guys, let's play a game!"

"What is it, Mama?" Tricia asks, interested.

"It goes like this, you say a woman's name, her husband's name, where you both live, and what you sell, and they all start with the same letter. For example, A my name is Alice, my husband's name is Al, we live in Alabama, and we sell apples!"

"Oooh! Sounds fun! Except...does there have to be a man? Not all girls like boys." Nicky points out.

"Well, no, you're right," Galina tells her.

"My turn," Tricia says. "B my name Britney, my wife name Betty, we live Boston, and we sell bananas!"

"Oh yeah, we always play that game when me and Shani and Lorna jump rope at school!" Nicky chimes in. "C my name is Cindy, my wife's name is Carly, we live in California, and we sell candy!"

"Your turn, Maxsim," Galina instructs him.

"I'm a guy. That game is so sexist! Why does the girl always go first?"

Nicky slaps him upside the head. "Ever heard of _ladies first_? Go!"

Galina shakes her head. If anyone can keep her sons in line, it's hers and Pavel's eldest daughter. "D my name is Daisy, my husband's name is Dave, we live in Denver, and we sell daffodils!" Maxsim says in a really girly voice that cracks everyone up.

"Oh, looks like we're here!" Pavel announces. He turns to Galina with a loving smile. "We'll finish the game on the way back, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine!" She beams as they kiss and then everyone begins exiting the car. She takes Tricia out of her car seat. "Come on, kids! Yuri, Vasily, get your sister's bike. Vasily, get the picnic basket. Nicky, get the tablecloths and help me find a place in the sun," Galina directs them all.

Once the children have done as she's asked, they follow her and Pavel, who are holding hands while walking to their spot under a large tree. It's so comfortable with him and the kids love him, too. They can be a family without Dmitri. Even though he's still in the boys' hearts, Galina and the girls couldn't care less about him.

She finally has a man who cares for her and loves her so deeply and darling children who stayed neutral between their parents, or on her side, in Nicky and Tricia's cases.

She's incredibly satisfied with this and doesn't ever regret splitting from Dmitri.


End file.
